


Issues

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Sam’s working through some issues. You’re the solution.





	Issues

Your fingers curl into the meat of your palm while three much larger fingers curl into the deep-wet heat of your cunt.

“S-sam!” You gasp, tugging hard enough against the ropes around your wrists that you can feel the fibers imprinting twisted patterns into your skin.

The hunter is nose-to-nose with you, the tips of his long hair tickling at your flushed cheeks, humid breath fanning against your lips in sharp bursts. He’s got one hand denting into the mattress beside you while he coaxes yet another orgasm out of you.

Sam’s been going through a lot—you both have. Dean’s missing, possessed by Michael. Sam’s quickly zipping through the stages:

First, there was shock, a double shock really—not only had Dean said  _yes_  to the untrustworthy archangel—bun then, in a blip—he was gone.

Then, there was denial; Dean couldn’t be gone, he wouldn’t let this happen. No. He’d walk through that old bunker door any minute. 

That minute never came.

Now Sam’s angry. Angry that it happened, angry that he couldn’t prevent or stop it, angry that he’s so  _powerless_. He needed something—or  _someone_ —to control. And you’ll gladly be that someone if it gives the man you love even a sliver of peace; of calm.

The hunter is intense, always has been; puts his all into every aspect of his life—including sex. Sam’s always been a bit…dominant, but this is a whole new level.

You’d been the one to suggest restraints, to give him that sense of power. You’d thought he’d give you a quick, hard fuck and that would be the end of it, at least for the time being.

Nope.

It’s been at least an hour now, and he hasn’t removed a stitch of clothing. You, on the other hand? He’d ripped your clothes off with  _frightening_  strength, had you splayed and bound to his bed in mere  _seconds_.

And has since forced four screaming orgasms from you—about to be five.

Your clit is still pulsing from the last one, and Sam is at least considerate enough to leave it untouched as pumps his thick fingers in and out.

Every inch of your trembling body is coated in sticky sweat, your hair clinging to your forehead and cheeks as another molten ball swells deep in your belly.

“Let go, baby,” Sam croons, voice raspy-deep. “Just let go for me.”

Every word that pushes past his pink lips cranks your temperature, and the he’s ducking down, crushing his mouth to yours in a claiming kiss. The velvety-wet slip of his tongue is what tips you over the edge. Everything goes hot and cold at the same time as you squeal and buck against his big hand.

Sam pulls back, eases his drenched fingers from your still-convulsing channel to wipe them on your thigh.

He doesn’t bother taking off his black v-neck, just makes quick work of his jeans, pushes them down his hips to settle around his muscled thighs.

You’re tingly-hot, nerves buzzing with the aftermath, and then you feel the broad tip of Sam’s cock press against you.

You don’t realize your eyes are closed until you hear the light crack of a large palm against your cheek—

“Nuh-uh,” Sam grunts, then smoothes away the hair sticking to your forehead. “Wantcha to look at me, watch me while I fuck you.”

And with that, he’s pushing into you, your orgasm-slick opening enthusiastically granting him entrance. He rocks back before he’s all the way in and then SLAMS in to the hilt.

The ravenous look in his eyes tells you the night is  _far_  from over.


End file.
